


【all铁】超铁/微量贾尼 Super Drunk

by kireco



Series: All 铁 [2]
Category: DCU, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireco/pseuds/kireco
Summary: 对不起我又开坑了，我深刻认识到了自己不能提前把剧情梗概想好，想好了我就没有写的动力了。总之，新坑，嗯，这篇会是一个一个小单元的形式，可以单独阅读。本篇主超铁，微量贾尼，老贾有黑化倾向，蝙蝠侠，就出来溜了一下。





	【all铁】超铁/微量贾尼 Super Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我又开坑了，我深刻认识到了自己不能提前把剧情梗概想好，想好了我就没有写的动力了。
> 
> 总之，新坑，嗯，这篇会是一个一个小单元的形式，可以单独阅读。
> 
>  
> 
> 本篇主超铁，微量贾尼，老贾有黑化倾向，蝙蝠侠，就出来溜了一下。

好了，现在让我们来回顾一下事件起因，很简单，因为超人和钢铁侠都super drunk。

 

※

   这真他妈的，，，托尼思考了一会发现没有词语能贴切地形容现在发生的事。

    任谁早上睁开眼睛发现自己没穿衣服，身边同时还躺着一个同样没穿衣服的黑发大胸而且身体像被卡车碾过一样都会觉得自己在做梦。

   托尼放弃了折磨自己脆弱的腰，重新躺回床上闭上眼睛，这是梦，这是梦，我才没有被一个男人睡了，要睡也是我睡男人。（？？？）

 

   托尼再次睁开了眼睛，然后他就对上了那双深邃的蓝色眼睛，一小些浅棕在其中晕开。好吧，让我们大胆推测一下，这不是梦，昨天发生了一些未知的事情，然后，咳，发生了一些成年人之间的小摩擦。

 

   “嗨，Mr，咳，我昨天可能喝的有点多，"托尼点了点自己的脑袋，”这位Mr. Mystery，对昨天的事还有印象吗？

   “。。。这是哪？”大胸先生显然对现在发生的事毫无头绪。

   “Oh god，这个世界上竟然有人不认识斯塔克，好吧，呃，我们在纽约，美国，在我的大厦里的我的专属楼层里，斯塔克大厦~”

 

    回应托尼的是大胸先生迷茫的眼神。

 

❈

    这花了托尼一些时间认识到这位大胸先生来自其他宇宙，并且给大胸先生补习了一些这个世界的常识，以及，给自己清理，该死的，下次一定要带套不能内射，不，没有下次！

   然后托尼就遇到了他人生中最大的无声挑衅，“不好意思，Mr，Mr，“

   “叫我托尼就好。”

   “哦，好，呃，托尼，请问能给我一些换洗衣服吗？我之前的衣服，需要清洗。”大胸先生说着说着竟然脸红了。

 

    托尼想都没想地做出了让他后悔一辈子的举动，他让jarvis找了几件自己没穿过的衣服给大胸先生，顺便不得不想大胸先生解释了jarvis到底是什么东西，不，jarvis不是东西，不，fine，总之Jarvis对他没有恶意。

   jarvis的效率很高，托尼很自觉地转身给大胸先生留了一些空间。

 

   “托尼，我，”

  “嘿，man，别告诉我你不会穿这种衣服，好吧好吧，我会把这个保姆的工作做好的，我来帮你穿。“

   然后托尼就看到了一个完全赤裸的大胸先生，完美的肌肉线条以及，嘶——真的有人能长这么大？？？我竟然能把这么大的。。。。

   “不不不，”大胸先生看起来被吓到了，迅速扯了一些被子遮住下半身，磕磕绊绊地说“我，我只是想说，这个，我可能穿不下这个。”

    我的天他竟然耳朵红了，我昨天就是被这么个纯情处男干得腰酸背痛的吗。托尼突然觉得有点难以执行，不过看看这腰，这腹肌，嘶——打住！

    “哦，抱歉，我，没想到这个。我让Jarvis找一些你能穿的。”托尼像被烫到了一样迅速转身，耳朵不自觉地染上了红色。天，他的身材可真棒，噢该死的我在想什么。

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

   终于，托尼和穿上衣服的克拉克，没错，托尼终于知道大胸先生叫什么了，面对面地坐了下来。

  

   “所以，在你们那个世界，没有小鹿斑比来地球捣乱，纽约还改名叫哥谭了？然后也有一个叫什么联盟的组织来维护和平？你是个外星人？？？？”

   “呃，托尼，是的，是正义联盟（托尼：这个名字真没新意），我是超人，我来自氪星，准确来说我的确是个外星人，但是我是在地球上长大的。B，我是说，Batman，我习惯性叫他B，他是个好人，是我们联盟的顾问，虽然他一直带着面罩，但是他真的很厉害，有时候我都打不过他，而且他还超级聪明，发明了好多神奇的装备，还有，B每次都会帮我们制定好作战计划，他简直像能看到未来一样。除了B，联盟里还有闪电侠，他跑的很快，就是有点活泼，还有——“

  “所以你们那个什么联盟里的成员都有超能力？”

  “是正义联盟，托尼。大部分是，蝙蝠侠，他，没有超能力，但是他从来都是最棒的那个。”克拉克想起了他第一次知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份，并成为这个世界上除了阿福以外唯一知道这件事的人，这种被信任的感觉是如此美妙。

 

  “哦~听起来你和蝙蝠侠有很多故事，克拉克~天哪你们是不是在谈恋爱，你真该看看自己说起他的样子。”托尼觉得他好像知道了大秘密，眼睛发着光凑近了克拉克。

  “不不不，没有，我是说，我很尊敬蝙蝠侠，我，呃——”克拉克说着想起来蝙蝠侠作为布鲁斯韦恩的时候的样子，没有人能抗拒哥谭小王子的魅力。

  “好了好了，你这个迟钝的家伙慢慢想去吧。你还记得昨晚发生了什么吗？”

 

  “我，唔，昨天是我们的庆功宴，我好像喝多了，这不应该的，因为，呃，我的体质原因，总之，我，”克拉克脸红了，他想起了更接下来发生的事，托尼散乱的带着泪光的双眼，长得过分的睫毛，破碎的像浸了蜜一样的呻吟，手感好得过分的屁股，以及，“啊——”克拉克发出了一声长叹，自欺欺人地把脸埋进了手臂里。

  “嘿！甜心，抬头，看着我，别逃避，哦天哪你脸红了，你竟然脸红了！天哪，我都没有脸红！你长这么大没，呃，经历过这种？你懂的吧，成年人之间的一些运动，昨晚我应该也喝多了，总之我们应该是你情我愿的，不然Jarvis会阻止你的，right？”

 

  “yes，sir。我有昨天晚上的录像，如果有必要的话我可以提供。”

 

  托尼对着脸突然爆红的克拉克挑挑眉，“看吧，别想太多，等等，Jarvis，什么录像？你录像了？？”

  “是我没有表述清楚，sir，是您和这位先生互相亲吻着进入卧室的录像，后续涉及隐私，将不会公开。”

 

  等等，好像有哪里不对，托尼心想，管他呢，这可是Jarvis。“所以，你现在可以接着说下去了吧，'superman'~”

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特超铁的粮吃完了哭唧唧，自己动手丰衣足食。下篇我想开车！！！  
> 这里老贾依旧是个切开黑哈哈哈，我可喜欢黑化贾了，之后单独写一篇吃醋的老贾。  
> 以及，我其实想一上来就开车的，这个419梗我大概半年前就想好了，结果写着写着，嗯？我怎么还没写到车？？！气得一心想开车的我把这篇搁置了好久，最近重新点开发现，好像还是开不了车（是废话多吧喂），那就，先放上来吧，督促一下自己。下篇我一定要让蝙蝠侠出场！超蝠铁多好啊。


End file.
